Antes, Después, and Asesino
by Roxi2Star
Summary: Well it's... It's.. Just read it. Warning: Murder, Drinking, Mentel disabitlies, And Spamano.


**So I had an interesting idea. What was Spain like before he got Romano? I thought about it and came up with this. **

_~Spain~_

Spain sighed, and looked down at his map. He should be in India by now…. He was starting to doubt this Columbus guy… His boss told him that Columbus was the best for the job, but Spain wasn't sure. He let out another sigh, and picked up his bottle of rum.

He was just out of it tonight. So out of it he ordered his crew he was too be left alone unless there was an emergency. Spain put down the map and went towards his bed, to get some much needed sleep. He got undressed and all cozy in his bed, and was about to fall asleep then…..

"Mr. Spain I have a question!" One of his crew members asked coming into the room.

"AHH! I was almost asleep! Gah is this, an emergency?" Spain asked

"No sir but-"

"Then why the hell are you in here? Did I not give you direct orders that I was not to bothered unless there was an emergency?" Spain snapped.

"Yes but-"

"So you've directly disobeyed my orders?" Spain asked in an angry voice.

"Yes but sir-"

"No, now leave. I need sleep."

"No, sir the crew was-" The man was cut off by a bullet to the head.

"You two." He said to the men outside the door. "Show his body to the rest of the crew. Tell them, this will be the fate of anyone one who bothers me, unless it's an emergency, as in; a giant storm, a group of English ships, or a giant squid. Got that?" He asked, the gun still in hand. The two men nodded. "Good, now get out of my sight before I kill you." The men quickly gathered the dead man and left the room.

"Fucking humans…" Spain said before lying back down and falling asleep.

_~Spain~_

Spain laughed over the woman. She cried and begged. But he stopped listening. He pulled his axe up and brought it down on her stomach. Blood spilled, but he wanted more. He chopped her limbs off, and cut her to bits. He smiled, and licked some of the blood off his hands, as he walked away, back to his ship.

He couldn't really feel bad for Mayan Empire. She was sick, and just put her out of her misery. He just had a little fun doing it.

"Mamma!" He stopped in his tracks. Was that a child? A child crying for their mother? Spain, knew he shouldn't but he turned and saw a small child in white. He had messy black hair and dark tan skin. Spain thought the child looked like Mayan empire. His curiosity over took him and approached the small child. He stopped and stood over the child, who looked up at him with wide fearful eyes. Spain's heart stopped. The child had….

His eyes. The same emerald green. Even the shape was identical.

"Who are you?" Spain asked squatting down to the child's level.

"M-my name is Mexico. Who are y-you?" He asked

"My name is Spain. But you can call me big brother." Spain said a twisted smile reaching his lips.

"Big brother?" Mexico asked

"Si, We have the same eyes. I think you're my brother."

"Oh… Well ok big brother."

"Come on Mexico, I'll take you to my home here and you can live there." The child smiled and put his arms up. Spain sighed before picking the child up and carrying him to the house.

_~Spain~_

Spain stumbled, and took another swig of rum finishing the bottle, then smashing it on the street.

"Oh honhonhon~ this is great!" France said slipping an arm around Antonio and his other around Prussia. "The Bad Touch Trio back together again!~"

"Kesesese! You're right Franny~" He paused in a hiccup "This is" Hiccup "Great!" The three stumbled down the streets of England.

"Fusosososo~ Ya know. Let's agree, it will always just be us. No one else." Spain said

"Agreed!" The other two said.

"Hey guys. Look some British soldiers." France said motioning toward three men who just stepped out of the pub, in uniform.

"Wanna" Hiccup "Get em?" Prussia asked

"Can I do it? I'm still pissed at England for the new scar." Spain said

"Go for it mon ami~"

Spain smiled and pulled out his pistols. He wasn't in the mood for getting his axe dirty. She was reserved for worthy opponents, not English humans. Spain motioned the other two to do the same. They cocked them, and took open fire on the three men, and kept reloading until all three were dead on the ground.

"Come on" Hiccup "Let's get the hell out of here." Prussia said, as people came out of the pub to investigate the loud shots of the pistols.

_~Spain~ _

Spain was happy. Scratch that.

He was fucking ecstatic.

He was getting a henchman from Austria. Spain closed his eyes and pictured a cute child in a dress, doing the house work and waiting on him hand and foot. And when the child was older… Well, that'd just make it all the better. He had seen Austria's henchman Italy, and she was very cute. And Austria said he was giving Spain, Italy's twin brother. Spain hoped this "Romano" was as cute and obedient as Italy.

Well he got have his wish. Romano was the cutest thing he had ever laid his eyes on, but as for being obedient… He was the polar opposite. The child went out of his way to make things harder for Spain.

Spain had taken it every time, trying his best to not scare the child. But his temper over took him.

Romano had smashed one of Spain prize vases on purpose.

"Romano! That was valuable!" Spain said "I can't believe you did that!"

"Well, what are you going to do about it?" Romano asked in an angry, even controlling voice. Spain about snapped, he turned to Romano and went to slap him. Romano flinched as Spain went into the motion, bursting into tears before it even made contact. Just when Spain was about to hit, a voice inside his head screamed;

_"No! Stop! He's just a child!" _Spain stopped in his tracks. Romano was still wailing, and waiting for the contact.

"Romano…." Spain said. But at the same time he didn't. Spain felt frozen, but his body was moving and speaking on its own. "Come here." Spain picked up the child and pulled him close, allowing the child to burry his face into Spain's chest crying and saying sorry in his native tongue. "Romano I'm so sorry. I would never hit you." Spain wanted to scream. HE WAS ABOUT TO TEACH THE DAMN BRAT A LESSION. "I'm just glad I was able to stop myself before I did. I'm sorry I lost control."

"Bastard! Bastard! Mi displace. Please! Please don't hurt me." Romano wailed crying hard.

"Shhh. I won't. Not now, and not ever. I promise." God what is wrong? He was going to hit him, and maybe more. Burn the lesion into the child's think arrogant skull that he was in charge.

"P-promise?"

"I promise that, for as long as I live you shall never be harmed. Ok?" Spain asked. Romano nodded. "Good, now why don't you sleep with boss tonight?" Romano nodded again and let himself be carried to the room.

_~Spain~_

Spain felt that strange feeling of being taken over and having your body move and speak without it being told to, became a regular thing around Romano. Sometimes Spain liked the way it made Romano calm down and even help Spain pick tomatoes.

But other times it made him want to scream, like after Romano had gotten a bit older. He had grown into a beautiful young man. Big pretty gold eyes that would look great glazed with lust.

Long milky olive legs, that would feel fantastic wrapped around Spain's waist, or up over his shoulders.

Red powdery lips that Spain longed to see, wrapped and sucking around his length.

A petit form, that would look it's best bare, and covered in a mix of his and Spain's seed.

There were multiple times when Spain was about to take the teen in his sleep but each time he was stopped by the other person inside him. Yes, he had concluded that this voice, that took over him was another person. He named the other person Después, meaning after, for he came after Spain. Después, when he talked to Spain, often called him Antes, meaning before.

"Why won't you let me inside him?" Antes asked.

_"He must want it as well." _Después said back.

"He does. I know it. I see the way he looks at me when he thinks I'm not looking. I see the way he'll try to make himself look appealing, practically begging me to touch him, without even saying a word."

_"So you think. You mustn't get cocky when it comes to these things" _Spain sighed. Perhaps Después is right. He'll have to hear it from Romano, before he should make a move.

_~Spain~_

"Spain!" Romano called. Spain's ears picked up his voice, but it was off. It was… Needy. Spain ran towards the teen's room, and opened the door.

"Romano, are you alright?" Damn Después is in control again.

"Spain? Uhh…" Spain blinked as he realized what he had just walked into. Romano was lying on his bed, his shaft red, and covered in pre-cum in his hand.

"Roma…"

"No don't look at me! You weren't supposed to see!" Romano was blushing hard. Después was stumped, so Antes took the opportunity to take control.

"Let me help si?" He said approaching him, sealing their lips together, and straddled the teen in his bed.

That was the last time Antes had control.

_~Spain~_

Spain as not well. He was about to rip the arm rest on the chair. France was talking, and touching _his _Romano. Romano just knocked France's hand away. But France persisted to touch him again. Romano yelled at him once again. Spain had to hold himself down, to prevent himself, from jumping on the Frenchmen and ripping him to shreds. France's hand slipped down to Romano's ass.

"CHIGI!" Romano yelled jumping away and into Spain's lap.

"Romano, go outside I'll be there in about 2 minutes." Spain whispered into Romano's ear. Romano nodded before leaving the room.

"France…" Spain trailed off. And grabbed his friend by the collar, and held his ace close to his own. _Después what are you doing? _Antes asked. _**I have no control. This is someone new.**_ "You are my friend, but ever touch Romano in a way that makes him uncomfortable I _will_ kill you. I will cut you open and force feed you your own intestines. Do you understand?" France's eyes were wide with fear as he nodded. "Good." Spain threw France into the wall. "Good-bye France." And with that said Spain left the room, and Después once again had control.

_~Spain~_

_The explanation_

Spain suffers from Multiple Personality Dis-Order. He has three personalities. The oldest is known as Antes, he is perverted, insensitive and an overall asshole. He has a week spot for Romano and will always love him. He is the second strongest of the personalities.

Después, is the Spain most know him as. He is sweet, and a little idiotic. He care for Romano a lot, and was created to be a good parent and his ideal lover. He loves everyone, but he loves Lovino the most. He is the strongest personality.

Asesino, is the third. He is actually the sweetest and most polite, when he isn't angry. When he is angry, he will not hesitate to kill you.. That is unless you're Romano. He like Antes, has a soft spot for him, and will do anything and everything to keep him unharmed, which is in fact the reason Spain's self-conscious mind created him. To keep Romano safe.

**So yeah. That turned out different than I was going to make it…. Well I like it. It's the most serious thing I've ever written. I'M PROUD OF MYSELF~~~ So yeah, Asesino is very sweet, and I'll write about his nicer side later. He's so nice to Romano it's sick. He'll wait on him hand and foot, and he'll ask before touching him in anyway. He calls him beautiful and never calls him by any nick names because he claim "Lovino is the prettiest name I have ever heard, why would I call you anything other than what already fits you so well?" And yeah, but with France he's…. Well.. You saw. **

**So yeah! **

**R&R**

**~Roxi2Star**


End file.
